Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 2.5
New Content The game will now feature camouflages: summer, winter, desert, and universal camouflages for vehicles of all nations. Update 2.5 features 41 different camouflages. The concealment bonus provided by the camouflage depends on the vehicle type: 3% for light and medium tanks, 2% for heavy tanks, and 4% for tank destroyers. The new feature Supply will be introduced for Clans. Supply is a set of unique discounts on equipment, consumables, and vehicles, as well as bonuses and special offers only available to clan members. Join battles and make your contribution towards unlocking new Supply levels, and receiving new bonuses and special offers. Navigation within a session is realized in Clan Chat: the last selected chat state (open tab) is saved. A new Premium vehicle is added to the Tech Tree: the M22 Locust. Its price is 1,000 gold. Balance Balance changes are affected by server statistics. Matilda IV HP increased from 700 to 750. Suspension traverse speed increased from 25 to 35 deg/s. Turret traverse speed increased from 27 to 35 deg/s. Gun dispersion for 100 m rounded to 0.41. Aiming time rounded to 1.7 s. Churchill Gun Carrier Traverse speed for the Churchill Gun Carrier suspension increased from 24 to 27 deg/s; stabilization on the move or whilst traversing changed from 0.2 to 0.16. Traverse speed for the Churchill Gun Carrier Mk. II suspension increased from 26 to 29 deg/s; stabilization on the move or whilst traversing changed from 0.18 to 0.14; resistance against soft terrain changed from 2.3 to 2.1. View range increased from 230 to 240 m. Aiming time for the QF 3.7-inch AT Gun decreased from 2.5 to 1.9 s. Aiming time for the OQF 32-pdr AT Gun decreased from 2.3 to 1.9 s; dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.16 to 0.12. SU-152 HP increased from 920 to 1,000. Traverse speed for the SU-152 suspension increased from 20 to 25 deg/s. Traverse speed for the SU-152M suspension increased from 23 to 28 deg/s. For the 152 mm ML-20 Mod. 1931/37 gun, reload time was rounded to 15.78 s; aiming time decreased from 3.4 to 2.7 s. For the 122 mm А-19 Mod. 1937 gun, aiming time decreased from 2.9 to 2.3 s. For the 122 mm D-25S Mod. 1944 gun, reload time changed from 7.61 to 8.5 s; aiming time decreased from 2.9 to 2.3 s. Tortoise For the Tortoise suspension, resistance for soft terrain changed from 2.9 to 3.2; stabilization on the move or whilst traversing changed from 0.2 to 0.28. For the Tortoise Mk. 2 suspension, resistance for soft terrain changed from 2.6 to 2.8; stabilization on the move or whilst traversing changed from 0.2 to 0.25. For the OQF 32-pdr AT Gun, stabilization on turret traverse changed from 0.06 to 0.1; aiming time changed from 1.7 to 1.9 s. For the OQF 20-pdr AT Gun Type B Barrel gun, stabilization on turret traverse changed from 0.06 to 0.1; aiming time changed from 1.5 to 1.7 s. For the 120 mm AT Gun L1A1 gun, reload time changed from 7.1 to 7.7 s; stabilization on turret traverse changed from 0.06 to 0.1; gun dispersion after firing changed from 3.5 to 4; aiming time changed from 1.7 to 2.2 s. T95 Max speed of the tank destroyer increased from 13 to 16 km/h. For the T95HVSS suspension, resistance against mild ground changed from 1.7 to 1.5. For the T95HVSSM2 suspension, resistance against hard ground changed from 1.3 to 1.2; resistance against mild ground changed from 1.4 to 1.3. VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B Thickness of the hull armor increased from 170 to 200 mm. Hull weight increased from 36,400 to 37,084 kg. Fixes & Improvements Mechanics for setting the range of the teams’ balance, depending on the online rate of the cluster, realized. When the online rate reaches 10,000 players, the balance difference will equal zero; when the online rate is lower, there will be a 5% dispersion. Together with that, waiting time may slightly increase; however, the quality of the teams, in terms of vehicle tier, will improve greatly. Appearance of both Garages (standard and premium) reworked. The map Copperfield removed from high-tier battles; now it will be available for Tier II–V battles. Icons and characteristics of guns with feed drums added for the vehicles in the game. Missions added for Japanese vehicles: “Onslaught: Japan”, “Military Academy: Japan”, “Domination: Japan”, and “Challenge: Japan”. Sounds added to the Clan autorecruiting screen. Sounds for folding/unfolding the contact list in the chat added. Description and value of the Camouflage Net bonus changed. Test of +1/-1 Matchmaking on North American Server Bugs Bug with the notification saying the crew has reached 100% Mastery when the player is offline fixed. Bug with the appearance of the drop-down menu in the Clan Profile fixed. The appearance of the T34 model fixed: its gear was reworked (previously hovered in the air). Position of the VK36.01H (Germany) tank marker in battle fixed. Description of the “Reaper” Honorary Rank reworked. Bug with incorrect price for resetting skills during specials fixed. The Panther II tank model fixed. Position of the Hetzer tank marker in battle fixed. Bug with Average Tier display error on the clan search screens fixed. Resource loading screen reworked. Bug with the display of shadows on different icons fixed. Open Clans screen reworked. Icons for quick commands fixed: now they don’t merge with the sky on some maps. Display of the Clan tag and name fixed on the clan search screen. Bug with incorrect navigation from notifications about purchases and vehicle receipts fixed. Notification and description texts fixed. General bugs and client crashes fixed. Category:Changelog (Blitz)